


Every Inch Of You

by bouncingclowns



Series: Nat’s Ratched One Shots [5]
Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Useless Lesbians, truly this is only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouncingclowns/pseuds/bouncingclowns
Summary: Mildred has a scar on her back, and it is the object of Gwendolyn’s affection. Very quick little drabble I wrote for everyone’s favorite lesbians
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Series: Nat’s Ratched One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965112
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	Every Inch Of You

Mildred has a scar between her shoulder blades. It is about three inches in length, and silver with time. When she’s wearing her nightgown, Gwendolyn can make out the cross-stitch from where the stitches used to be. She traces it sometimes, fingers gliding across elevated skin like she’s reading brail. It gives Mildred goosebumps, makes the hair on the back of her neck prickle, but she never asks her to stop.

“I fell out of a tree as a child.” Mildred states simply when Gwendolyn finally asks how she’d received it. They are laying in bed, Mildred on her stomach, Gwen perched up on one of her elbows. “My foster mother was so cross with me. She didn’t want to pay for a doctor, so she stitched it herself at the kitchen table.”

Gwendolyn covers the scar with her palm. The skin there is cold and smooth, like a stone worn by the ocean, but warmth flows through them both. Were it even a month ago, she knows that the intimacy of this act would make Mildred’s walls fortify. Now, though, clad in nothing but the thin veil of cotton sheets, their legs tangled between one another, she sighs, and gazes up and Gwendolyn with deep, pooling eyes.

“I used to think it was horribly unbecoming. The other children would make fun of me for it.”

“I think it’s beautiful.” _I think you’re beautiful._

“I know you do.” Mildred’s lips press upward. She yawns, lashes fluttering.

Gwendolyn kisses the dip of her shoulder, up her neck, to her cheek. She wraps her arms around, and pulls her close enough that their foreheads are practically touching. Mildred murmurs something. Her tongue jumbles against the roof of her mouth as exhaustion seeps into her muscles. She’s not sure that Gwen hears her, but as her breathe levels and sleep takes over, four words echo in her love’s cadence:

“I love you too.”


End file.
